Tia's Life
by ImprintJunkie
Summary: I may or may not use this as a guildeline for a deeper and more invovled fanfic depending on the reaction i get to this. Huge Thank to Daria-Lyric and Alica who had a marhor part in this stories creation and S.Meyer owns everything


I had been Benjamin's mates since the moment I opened my eyes. Amun had chosen me specially for Ben and iGod/i was I glad he did. At first there wasn't much of a relationship between us. I think Ben rejected the idea of me as his mate because Amun had hand picked me, he never was a follower. Even thought he respected Amun as a coven leader he was never truly subordinate.

As a human I was quiet wealthy and with my beauty and large daury I was married at age 13 - keep in mind that this was in the year 800AD - My husband was caring and generous at first, by the time I was 18 we still hadn't managed to produce an heir. This was when Chuma (my husband) turned to my chamber maid, she fell pregnant. Tabia - the chamber maid - carried the child in secret. My husband hid her away, and kept me hidden also. Tabia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Chuma was not satisfied by this, he had them both killed. It was then I realized I had married a monster. Chuma then set his sights on a young slave girl; she was so beautiful and bore a strange likeness to me. She bore him two beautiful twin sons. I didn't understand why these girls so easily became pregnant. Even while he betrayed me he still treated me like a queen, he still came to my bed almost every night, which made me sick. When the girl gave birth to my husband's boys I made there just in time to witness Chuma murder the younger of the two. "I will not see my family divided by a power struggle after my death!" he bellowed. He raised the bat he had in his hand marred by the innocent child's blood. He was about to kill the girl. I screamed and true myself between them and begged for him to spare her. "Send her away…. Send her so far away that they will not understand her foreign tongue. But do not kill her please I beg you show mercy." He had always given me everything I wanted, though I never asked for anything. Chuma granted mercy, saying he could never deny me anything in the world - that someone so beautiful should have everything she wanted. The girl was sent away… I never even knew her name. I raised the child like it was my own but I could never forgive my husband for the lives he had taken. Nauru was a beautiful boy. I spent many days at the temple of Isis praying for fertility, for a child of my own. And on my 21st birthday I discovered I was with child. Chuma was overjoyed and when I gave birthday to a girl I feared the worst, but Chuma had his male heir, that was paraded as my son. Antoinette, was a delightful baby but I was taken from her when she was merely months old.

My life with Ben was glorious, and we spent many centuries together. But whilst in America Ben loved the hustle and bustle of modern life. Me on the other hand, I longed for the desert and the scorching sun I was free to parade about in because no human dared wander to our ancient hid-away. Ben was willing to return with me, "No love, you stay…. Explore. And come to when your curiosity is satisfied" I told him never wanting to make him give up anything for me. Months passed and soon he stopped writing, in my worry I returned to where I had left him to find… Alicia. History, it seemed, was doomed to repeat itself. I tried to win him back; I couldn't give up on what we had. I decided that in order to put things right I had to stay I had to be nearby in case he saw sense. He came to the doorway of the house I rented outside Forks. I was overjoyed until he handed me paper and asked me to sign them… divorce papers. I refused, and it escalated to a fight. That fight ended with us spending a magical, passionate and intense night together and still he choose to return to Alicia. In my rage I feed on 25 humans consecutively and became blood-drunk, feral. I disappeared for weeks and no one came to find me. I finally returned to civilization although I left Forks. I bought a beautiful old house 20 miles away from any humans or main roads. This was when I received a call from Alice telling me Alicia had been killed.


End file.
